1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing a probe board and a probe board using the same, and more particularly, to a method of repairing a probe board capable of improving manufacturing efficiency by repairing the probe board through a simple process and a probe board using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general semiconductor test apparatus includes a tester, a performance board, a probe card, a chuck and a prober, and serves to test the electrical characteristics of chips manufactured on a wafer. Herein, the probe card receives signals generated in the tester through the performance board and transmits the signals to pads of the chips formed on the wafer, and also transmits signals outputted from the pads of the chips to the tester through the performance board.
According to the related art, a probe card includes a probe board having an opening at the center thereof and a signal line formed therein, a probe fixing part connected to the opening of the probe board, and a probe fixed to a bottom surface of the probe fixing part.
With a recent trend for high-integrated and compact products, the size of a chip to be tested has been reduced and the size of a probe card used for testing the chip has also been reduced.
In line with this trend, the thickness of a signal line in a product having electrical characteristics should be designed and manufactured to be increasingly thinner.
In particular, a variety of functions were previously performed by using individual wiring circuit boards; however, the functions are now integrated on a single wiring circuit board so as to enable the circuit board to be compact. Accordingly, the density of wires used on the circuit board is increased, and as a result, the number of nets and paths to be actually connected is increased geometrically. In the case that even one of these paths is defective, the circuit board should be discarded.
However, in the case that open defects occur in a specific net within a circuit board which has already been fired, it is very difficult to repair the specific defective net or path. In this case, the defective board should be discarded and then replaced with a new board.